Anime parodi (DGM)
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: un nuevo proyecto que se encuentra en prueba de fuego, con al integracion de varios otros animes y parejas, pasen y den su opinion de ustedes depende si e sigo o no, nombre del OS "La guardería" un fic con ocurrencias de niños.


**Hi! mi ultimo fic!**

**del año XD bien intenten hacer un fic con muchas de mis parejas favoritas del anime/manga pero la verdad creo que tuve un reverendo fracaso, pero ya que gaste mi tiempo en este aqui se los dejo,**

**este fic salio principalmente por la insistencia en la peticion de mi otro fic "Los niños del patio" como sea... esto va para largo... los animes, mangas y parejas usadas para este fic y aclaraciones de respectivos dueños son:**

**Masashi Ksihimoto: Naruto - NaruHina/ShikaTema**

**Katsura Hoshino-sama: D. Gray man - AlLena/YuuAlma/LaviCho[Sachiko]***

**Eiichiro Oda: One piece - LuNa**

**Hiro Mashima: Fairy tail - NaLu/GaLe/GeEr/GrayJu/HaCha/ElfEver.**

**Hiromu Arakawa: Full metal alchemist - EdWin/AlMei.**

**Tite Kubo: Bleach - IchiHime.**

**Kazuki Takahashi: Yu gi oh - YugiAnzu.**

**Naoyuki Kageyama: Yu gi oh Gx - JudaiAsuka.**

**Reki kawahara: Sword art online - KiritoAsuna.**

**Naoki Iwamoto: Magico* - ShionEmma.**

**la razon del [*] es para quienes no conocen el maravilloso trabajo de Hoshino-sama, Sachiko/Chomesuke son la misma chica solo que Lavi, el chico le puso ese apodo, con eso de que no le gusta, si no que le encanta hacerlo XD y sobre Magico es un manga y no anime, asi de simple :3 pero me encanta.**

**otra cosa es que esta idea pienso seguirla como serie de OS pero dependiendo de la pareja prota se iria a su respectiva seccion por lo que no todas tendrian actualizasion... y tampoco prometo nada rapido... pero por ahora les dejo el fic para ver que opinan... me leen abajo XD**

* * *

**Guardería.**

Una imponente construcción justo al centro de una concurrida ciudad simulaba un enorme castillo rodeado por las humildes construcciones dando un aire medieval.

La misteriosa obra arquitectónica resultaba de gran interés para los turistas, pero no era un castillo de reyes, tampoco lo era de un excéntrico magnate o por lo menos no del sentido de que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse, la gran construcción era solo una _simple_ guardería. Hecha no solo por un millonario si no por la unión de varios para mayor seguridad y diversión de los pequeños residentes del lugar mientras sus padres laboran.

Muchos pensaran que por su tamaño y comodidades es un lujo que solo aquellos con mucho dinero pueden costear pero la realidad es diferente ya que esta hecha para los empleados no solo de una si no de varias compañías, de las cuales los dueños fueron los que pagaron tal construcción para sus empleados o más especifico, sus hijos.

Hijos que ahora disfrutaban de otro día en la _modesta_ guardería.

Niños correteando de un lado a otro, niñas jugando con sus muñecas, grupos mixtos jugando o construyendo algo o simplemente entreteniéndose con el televisor o buscando la forma de jugar una buena broma.

—Oye Shikamaru, no has visto a Allen o Natsu —Preguntó un pequeño rubio de ojos azules y tres raras marcas en sus pequeñas mejillas.

El niño cuestionado estaba sentado frente a un tablero de ajedrez pensando en su siguiente jugada, era castaño con una pequeña coleta y de expresión aburrida.

—Natsu esta en la segunda planta con Lucy, Levi, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel y Gray —Comenzó el castaño sin despegar la vista del tablero —Allen esta jugando cartas con Yugi y Judai —Señaló al otro extremo del enorme salón donde efectivamente estaban tres niños jugando cartas, uno de cabellera blanca otro castaño y por último uno de múltiples colores, detrás de cada uno, una niña de cabellera verde, rubia y castaña respectivamente veían el juego muy atentas claro sin interrumpir.

—Gracias y adiós —Se despidió dirigiéndose al grupo de jugadores.

—Ni si quiera me noto, pero que malos modales —Se quejo la pequeña rubia con cuatro coletas de ojos aguamarina frente al castaño.

—Casi lo olvido, Temari, Gaara te está buscando —Avisó el rubio sonriendo despreocupadamente.

—Algo es algo —Dijo resignadamente por el despistado chico —Y tú vago date prisa o me volveré vieja —Regaño a su rival de juego.

—Problemática, solo tienes diez —Exclamó cansado antes de mover su reina —Jaque mate —

— ¿Eh? ¡No otra vez!, ¡Demando revancha! —Señaló rápidamente.

Shikamaru suspiró, esa niña no estaría conforme hasta verlo perder.

—Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó Naruto con inocencia al llegar con sus amigos.

—Jugamos poker —Contestó el castaño sin despegar la vista de sus cartas.

—Eso ya lo se —

— ¿Y para que preguntas? —Inquirió el mismo niño sonriendo traviesamente.

— ¡Lo que quiero saber es! —Suspiró —Olvídenlo —

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas Naruto? —Preguntó amablemente el niño que respondía al nombre de Yugi.

—Quería saber si querían jugar conmigo —Respondió mostrando su dentadura.

—Ahora no, lo siento —Se disculpó el niño de cabello tricolor.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó inocente.

— ¿Por qué no te callas? Estamos en medio de algo importante —Reprendió la rubia irritada.

—Ya, calma Asuka —Pidió el castaño volteando a verla, sin notar como en su descuido el albino aprovechó para ver sus cartas.

—Allen-kun —Regañó la niña detrás de él sujetando su cabeza para ponerla al frente nuevamente.

—Lo siento Lenalee pero no pude evitarlo —Sonrió de una forma un poco tenebrosa.

—Yugi —La castaña del grupo se colocó a espaldas del mencionado algo asustada.

—Tranquila Anzu no pasa nada, se pone así cada vez que juega y sabe que tiene ventaja pero no te hará daño —Tranquilizó el niño del mechón rubio al frente.

—Yugi tiene razón, Allen-kun no mataría a una mosca, no te preocupes —La de cabellera negro verdosa sonrió con calma.

—Tal vez una mosca no, pero hay otros bichos que si quiero matar —Comentó Allen sin borrar su siniestra sonrisa.

—Pero ¿Qué es tan importante? —Insistió el rubio.

—Lo que pasa es que hicieron una apuesta y quien pierda debe gritar el nombre de la niña que le gusta —Respondió otro niño detrás del rubio un poco más alto que él.

—Nii-san pero ¿Cómo? —Azuka de inmediato comenzó a atar cabos, pero por su puesto ¿A quién más se le pudo haber ocurrido?, aunque sospechosos no faltaban.

—Y todas están deseando que su respectivo novio pierda —Segundos después ya estaba en el piso y las tres niñas con el puño en alto y seño fruncido.

— ¡¿Una apuesta?! —Gritó un niño de cabellera rosa desde el segundo piso llamando la atención de todos, ese niño siempre tuvo muy buen oído — ¡El que pierda grita el nombre de la chica que le gusta, eso suena divertido! Vamos Lucy —Gritó a todo pulmon tomando la mano de la niña rubia que estaba a su lado, que a su vez tomo la de otra niña de cabellera azul y esta la de un niño azabache quien estaba tomado de la mano de una niña más pequeña también de hebras azules, otro semidesnudo intentó salvar a la pequeña para no ser arrastrada pero también fue llevado.

— ¡Gray-sama no me deje! —Pidió otra niña de cabellera azul.

—Al fin solos Juvia-chan —Comentó otro niño azabache apareciendo de la nada a su lado.

— ¡Gray-sama espéreme! —Y Salió disparada hasta tomar la mano del niño de la fila.

En segundos, prácticamente toda la guardería estaba rodeándolos esperando el resultado.

— ¡Teme ¿No vienes?! —Cuestionó Naruto a su mejor amigo rival.

Un azabache de vestimenta negra junto a otros dos en similares vestimentas que él y otro de cabellera verde, estaban a cierta distancia del grupo, el niño solo emitió una especie de gemido molesto.

— ¿Qué dices tú Manjoume? —Preguntó Judai con toda calma al otro de negro del grupo.

—Como si tuviera interés en algo tan tonto —Contestó tajante.

— ¿Kaiba-kun? —

—No me interesa —Cortó un niño castaño que estaba del lado opuesto al otro grupo junto a otro azabache más pequeño y una niña de cabellera blanca antes de que Yugi pudiera si quiera preguntar.

Allen y el último de los niños de negro se veían retadoramente como si por medio de las miradas intentaran matarse.

Lenalee solo rió nerviosamente sujetando el rostro de Allen para que volviera a concentrarse en el juego antes de sonreírle al otro niño que solo chasqueó la lengua volteando a otro lado.

Pero las miradas desafiantes no solo eran por parte de esos dos niños; Lenalee sostenía la mirada a dos a la vez, una castaña con gafas y otra azabache con el cabello en puntas; Asuka a otra niña un poco más pequeña que ella de cabellera azul rey y por último Anzu con la misma mirada a otra niña rubia de lentes con un osito en brazos y otra castaña de ropas chinas.

El ambiente era realmente tenso.

Un niño azabache con un sombrero de paja rió

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó una niña de cabellera naranja.

Al otro lado una azabache y detrás otra de cabellera rosa.

—Es que es divertido —Contestó riendo.

—Cada uno tiene un tercio de probabilidades de ganar —Habló calmadamente un bajito niño rubio —Pero este es un juego de azar por lo que eso no tiene mucha importancia —

—Siempre tienes que analizar todo de esa manera, es molesto —Se quejó otra rubia a su lado con sus brazos en jarras.

—Tranquilízate Winry-chan sabes que mi hermano es así —Intentó disculparlo otro rubio junto a otra niñita de cabellos negros y aspecto asiático.

—Es interesante ¿No te parece Kurosaki-kun? —Preguntó una niña de cabellera naranja de forma inocente.

Otro niño de cabellos naranja claros asintió quedamente sin decir nada realmente.

—Debería jugar yo también, ¿Tú que crees Shion-san? —Preguntó una castaña bastante animada.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde Emma —Contestó un pequeño de cabellos blancos y expresión tranquila.

—Y si entras ninguno de los tres tendrá posibilidad —Comentó un niño azabache.

—No seas malo Kirito-kun —Regañó la niña a su lado.

—No lo soy y no me llames así Asuna, te he dicho que ese es solo para los juegos —

La niña sonrió inocente.

Otros no tenían tanta suerte de permanecer tranquilos, algunos de los niños eran prácticamente asfixiados por un grupo de niñas cada uno queriendo una parte para sujetar.

—Flor imperial —Murmuró Allen confiado mostrando sus cartas.

—Póker —Siguió Yugi imitando al albino.

Judai sonrió despreocupadamente asustando a Yugi.

—Tercia —Mostró sus cartas orgulloso.

Una extraña mueca se formó en varios niños y niñas viéndolo con algo de pena.

— ¡Si! Ahora Judai-sama dirá mi nombre —Gritó emocionada una de las niñas de cabellera azul.

—Te equivocas Judai dirá mi nombre —Dijo Asuka retadoramente.

—Ya quisieras, es obvio que Judai-sama y yo somos el uno para el otro —

—Sigue soñando —

La mirada matadora de ambas niñas era suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera que no fuera ninguna de las dos.

—Uy pelea de gatas —Exclamó un niño de cabellera roja con una banda negra en su cabeza y un parche en un ojo.

—Que divertido —Comentó el del sombrero de paja riendo mientras su compañera de cabellera naranja lo miraba molesta, a él y a la otra niña que lo tenía del brazo.

— ¡No sabes la envidia que te tengo! —Gritó un rubio con una extraña ceja en espiral y vestido de esmoquin.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Preguntó inocente el castaño.

—Aun te falta mucho por madurar cuñado —Comentó el hermano de la rubia con toda calma.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Fubuki? —

Ahora si era pena ajena por el pobre chico.

— ¡¿Qué grite el nombre?! —Pidió el niño del parche.

— ¿Por qué estás tan impaciente Lavi?~cho —Preguntó una castaña a su lado.

—Ya lo veras —Y con un asentimiento dirigido a Fubuki inició el plan.

— ¡Judai mira! —Señaló el niño al lado opuesto llamando la atención de todos.

Aprovechando la oportunidad lo golpeó con un abanico que después le entregó a su propia hermana.

—Pero ¿Qué? —Exclamó el castaño — ¡Asuka! —Gritó al verla con el objeto inculpándola.

— ¡Lo dijo! —Gritó Fubuki señalándolo acusadoramente.

Judai veía a la rubia algo molesto.

—Judai —

— ¡Es mutuo! —Interrumpió su hermano sonrojando a los dos.

— ¡Judai-sama! —Vociferó la otra niña celosa.

Imitando a su compañero de bromas Lavi golpeó levemente a Yugi en la nuca.

—Anzu —Dijo lo suficientemente alto para no ser escuchado solo por ella si no el resto.

— ¡Otra confesión! —Siguió el del parche burlón.

— ¡Yugi! —Exclamó sonrojada la castaña.

— ¡Yugi! —Repitió la niña rubia con fuerza.

—Elfman —Imitó una voz chillona un niño enmascarado con la apariencia de un casco de un caballero medieval lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el nombrado lo escuchara.

— ¡Ever! —Vociferó sorprendido un niño de cabellera blanca con imagen de tipo rudo.

— ¡Elfman! —Respondió la niña de cabellera castaña y lentes sonrojada.

— ¡Gray-sama! —Juvia no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

— ¡Juvia! —

—Juvia es tan feliz de que por fin correspondas a su amor —Expresó felizmente lanzándose a abrazarlo.

—Que vergonzoso, ¿Quién haría algo tan impulsivo como eso? —Preguntó Lucy sintiendo pena ajena.

— ¡Lucy! —Gritó su amigo de cabellos rosas.

— ¡Natsu! —

La pequeña niña de cabellera azul no quería salir del círculo pero no sabía que decir, vio a su pequeña gatita blanca y se le ocurrió una idea.

—Happy —Dijo tratando de cambiar el tono de su voz y tomando las patitas de su gata.

—Charle —Respondió Natsu imitándola —Eye —Agregó al final.

— ¡Luffy-sama! —Gritó la niña azabache.

—Luffy-sama —Dijo algo mas bajo la de cabellera rosa.

— ¡Luffy! —Prácticamente reclamó la otra niña.

—Nami —Respondió por puro reflejo el del sombrero de paja.

— ¡Hinata! —Gritó Naruto enérgicamente.

— ¡N-Naruto-kun! —Exclamó sorprendida la pequeña niña de cabellera negro azulada y ojos perlas.

Lavi siguió con las suyas tomando la mano de una distraída Lenalee para golpear a su amigo albino.

— ¡Lenalee! —Exclamó sorprendido.

— ¡Allen-kun! —Vociferó avergonzada buscando al desaparecido culpable.

— ¡Yuu! —Gritó una castaña.

El nombrado vio como momentos antes estaba el niño del parche cerca de ella susurrándole algo.

— ¡Maldito Usagi! —Maldijo sonrojado.

—Lo siento Yuu pero yo no tengo esos gustos —Respondió Lavi sonriendo traviesamente.

—Te he dicho que no me llames por mi primer nombre estúpido conejo —

— ¡Yuu no me quiere! —Se lamentó la castaña llorando de rodillas.

Todos vieron al pobre chico acusadoramente intimidándolo.

— ¡Deja de llorar Alma! —Regañó el azabache molesto por la situación.

—Dijiste mi nombre —Habló al instante — ¡Si me quieres! —Vociferó lanzándose sobre el pobre niño.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me abrases! —Expresó tratando de quitársela de encima.

— ¡Lavi! —Gritó la castaña que antes estaba con él antes de que hiciera otra de las suyas.

— ¡Chomesuke! —Respondió inmediatamente.

—Winry —Uno de los rubios imitó al niño enmascarado usando la misma técnica.

— ¡Ed! —Gritó la niña rubia sonrojada.

— ¡Winry! —Repitió en las mismas condiciones.

— ¡Alphonse-sama! —Vociferó la niñita de ropas chinas.

— ¡Mei! —Respondió sonrojado y sorprendido.

— ¡Shion-san! —Gritó la pequeña castaña.

— ¡Emma! —Exclamó sonrojado.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! —Vociferó tras armarse de valor.

—Inoue —Habló sonrojado.

— ¡Kirito-kun! —

El azabache observó a la niña a su lado que lo veía con ojos suplicantes. Suspiro.

— ¡Asuna! —

— ¡Gajeel! —Al ver tanta confesión, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados o mejor dicho la boca cerrada.

— ¡Levi! —Respondió el aludido.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Gritó una niña de cabellera rosa junto a una pequeña rubia.

El nombrado desvió la mirada indiferente.

Lavi aprovechó para lanzarle una bola de papel desde la dirección del rubio de marcas zorrunas; la castaña le reprochó con la mirada.

— ¡Dobe! —Gritó culpándolo del ataque.

— ¡Lo siento teme ya dije que me gustaba Hinata! —Respondió Naruto sonriendo traviesamente.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó una niña de cabellera roja ligeramente mayor que la mayoría con una mirada intimidante que detuvo el escándalo de inmediato.

— ¡Erza! —Llamó un chico de cabellera azul con un raro tatuaje en su rostro.

—Jerall —Respondió el saludo la chica de forma natural.

— ¡Respondió la confesión! —Gritó Fubuki de pronto.

—Se guuurrrstan —Exclamaron prácticamente todos sonrojando a los dos recién llegados.

Segundos después un escándalo aun mayor regresó.

—Diez minutos de calma antes de iniciar el escándalo —Señaló una joven morena con un libro en mano.

—Veinte segundos más que ayer —Comentó un rubio con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho en forma de relámpago.

—Eso significa que no hay de que preocuparse —Opinó despreocupadamente un hombre de cabellera gris y el rostro prácticamente cubierto excepto su ojos izquierdo.

La morena sonrió apoyando la opinión.

—Pero mejor los paramos antes de que rompan las ventanas como la última vez —Sugirió el rubio sin muchos ánimos.

Los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón, podrán ser solo niños pero juntos son peor que un huracán cuando se salen de control.

* * *

**que tal? ustedes deciden si lo dejo en tan solo este proyecto o hago mas OS similares, solo que eso si tardarian mas y dependiendo de las parejas protas los subiria en su seccion correspondiente... los que ya me conocen ya saben como soy, siempre busco cosas nuevas que otros no han hecho si funciona me doy por bien servido y le sigo si no hay le paro...**

**bueno la decicion es suya...**

**sayo (?)**

**PD: los OS irían sin conexion uno con otro y obviamente posiblemente este no tenga conti...**


End file.
